


Las dos espadas.

by Damablanca



Series: Rollo y Gisla en Paris. [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rollo y Gisla hablan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las dos espadas.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anja_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_D/gifts).



> Esto está ambientado luego de la consumación y definitivamente antes de Epifanía ;)  
> Perdón por los errores geográficos, históricos y lingüísticos.  
> Errr... son licencias de la ficción ;)

 

Gisla colocó el manojo de cartas sobre la mesa. Atardecía en el palacio de su padre, llenando el horizonte de París con rojos y naranjas preciosos. Su marido estaba sentado frente a ella, con la mirada perdida.

—Fagr —murmuró de pronto.

Gisla arrugó el seño.

—No te entiendo.

Él se obligó a mirarla, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—Dije… que es hermoso.

Por supuesto. Había un extraño recelo en ella. Se sentía cruel al evitar aprender la lengua de su marido. Pero aquello era demasiado ajeno a Frankia, algo que pertenecía a lo que Rollo había dejado atrás y que a Gisla le recordaba cuanto ignoraba de su verdadera persona.

—Oh.

Cuidadosamente comenzó a ordenar las cartas sobre la mesa. Era un juego que le había enseñado una joven noble venida de hispania.

Rollo se inclinó hacia adelante. Los mechones de cabello oscuro cayeron sobre su frente. Gisla aun tenía presente la larga melena, aun más larga que la suya, cubriéndole tupidamente los hombros. La primera vez que lo vio (apropiadamente), él estaba ataviado con vestimentas extrañas y salvajes. Ella le había temido, lo había visto como su enemigo. Había algo peligroso en él. Siempre lo habría, no importaba cuan corto era su cabello o cuan ricas sus ropas de caballero franco.

—Son cuatro palos ¿Ves?

—Ajá.

Sus ojos verdes pasaron sobre las cartas.

—Tienen unas imágenes—reanudó Gisla. —Esta tiene monedas de oro. Representa a los nobles. Reyes.

—Bien.

Ella pensó en lo ridículo que se vería una imagen de ella en uno de eso cartones.

—Estas son las espadas. Representan al ejército.

Rollo se echó hacia atrás.

—Necesito guerreros.

“No, no ahora. Estamos jugando.”

Luego del incidente de la anulación, y de la consumación, él no había vuelto a tocarla. Ella seguía durmiendo sola en sus habitaciones y él en las suyas. Gisla lo esperó, pero él nunca vino. Tal vez esperaba que fuera ella quien lo buscara ¿Pero por qué? Gisla no se atrevía a preguntarlo.

—Tendrás todos los que quieras cuando debas defender mi amada Paris.

No fue cruel con ella, todo lo contrario.

—Lo prometí. Lo haré.

Se miraron un largo rato.

—Eso espero —continuó Gisla. —No duermo bien pensando que tu hermano podría volver a traspasar sus puertas.

—No es necesario que pienses en mi hermano, en absoluto.

—No me unen a él recuerdos agradables, puedo asegurarlo.

—Hmmm.

—Continuemos. Estas son las copas. Representan a la iglesia.

— ¿Uds. respetan a estos hombres?

—Sí —contestó Gisla con vehemencia. —Son la voz de Dios.

—Dios tiene muchas bocas entonces.

Gisla sonrió. Rollo era maravillosamente inapropiado.

—Su palabra es importante y ellos deben enseñarla.

—Aun así son muchas bocas.

Ella lo ignoró, volviendo al juego.

—Y estos son los bastos. Los últimos.

— ¿Qué representan?

—A los plebeyos.

Rollo la miró sin comprender.

—El pueblo—Gisla carraspeó. —Los ciudadanos en nuestras murallas, los campesinos afuera.

Su marido se quedó pensativo un instante.

—Mis padres —dijo tomando la carta. —Mi hermano. Lagertha.

Antes de que Gisla pudiera preguntar, él se adelantó señalándose.

—Yo.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa.

—Pensé que preferías la espada.

—Y así es, pero quería que lo supieras.

—Nuestros hijos… nuestros hijos quizás nunca sepan cómo es tu patria.

“Y así lo prefiero. Serán de mi sangre, serán Martel, como lo soy yo. Y heredarán el trono, como no debe dejar de ser.”

—Lo sé.

— ¿Y si nunca nos vamos de aquí? No es necesario dejar la ciudad.

— ¿Y mis tierras? ¿Y mi título?

—Podemos enviar a alguien en tu lugar…Si ganamos…

—Si vivimos.

Su hermano era una sombra, un monstruo en las pesadillas de Gisla.

—“Y ellos dijeron: Señor, mira, aquí hay dos espadas. Y El les dijo: Es suficiente. Vuelve tu espada a su sitio, porque todos los que tomen la espada, a espada perecerán…”

—No parece una mala muerte.

“No. Debe haber otra manera. Me rehúso.”

— ¿No es preferible una larga y buena vida?

—“Los guerreros y los bravos son quienes mejor viven, rara vez tienen angustias…”

— ¿Tus palabras o las palabras de tus dioses?

—Paris es lo que importa.

“Sí. Pero a veces desearía que no.”

—Ambos hemos jurado. Esposo, yo lo hice primero, así que si  somos derrotados no puedes irte antes. No te doy permiso.

Rollo se limitó a sonreir.

 

 

 

 


End file.
